There are presently known safes which are provided with casters or wheels that permit a safe to be moved from one place to another within a particular room or to be moved from one building location to another remotely located building. The relocation of the safe takes place by merely rolling the Safe from one place to another.
In some instances, larger safes are moved with the use of pallet jacks or in the case of still larger safes, forklifts are used to lift and carry the safe from one place to another. However, it can readily be seen that the use of a forklift is limited by the structural strength of the building floors and also the size of the various openings which the forklift and safe will have to passe through in removing it from a building and also the building where it is to be located after the move.
Further, the known prior art safes which are equipped with wheels or casters provide a means whereby the entire safe is subject to theft by allowing for the unauthorizd removal of the entire safe and its contents through use of the wheels or casters.
With respect to large safes, i.e. safes in the 1000 to 1200 pound and up range, there has long been a need for a system whereby a large safe can readily be moved from one location to another without subjecting the safe to the possibility of theft or the requirement that a forklift, or other specialized equipment is needed to make the move from one location to another.